ETP001: Pikachu, I See You!
is the 1st chapter of The Electric Tale of Pikachu. Synopsis Ash is a new trainer, who manages to find a Pikachu. He meets Gary, his rival, who taunts him on many occasions. He meets Misty as well, who charmed Pikachu. Pikachu went to find her, but gets ambushed by Spearow. This, however, is an opportunity for Ash and Pikachu to bond! Chapter Plot Delia, Ash's mother, notices a blackout in her house, while Ash hears something moving between walls. Ash sees a Pikachu, a Pokémon that gnaws on a wire. Ash uses a net to catch it, but Pikachu electrocutes him. Pikachu runs into the house, causing Ash and Delia a lot of trouble. Ash manages to catch it and Delia orders him to take Pikachu into the woods. Ash warns Pikachu to be aware, else it'll be run over. Suddenly, Gary appears, with a Pokédex and a Poké Ball, claiming he is a registered trainer. Ash is surprised and asks him why would he be a Pokémon trainer. Gary responds that any trainer does not need to go to school and remembers Ash wanted to become a Pokémon Master. Ash claims he got carried away, but Gary confronts him with the fact every ten-year-old person goes on the journey. Gary taunts Ash'll never be a trainer and storms off. At the house, Delia watches a battle on TV, Gengar vs. Nidorino. Ash tells her mom he'll go to get a trainer license, so his mom responds to be back for dinner. Ash confronts May, Gary's sister, who knows Pokémon trainers need to capture wild Pokémon. Ash thinks he is up to danger, so May believes Ash has grown up. Ash goes to show Gary what a true Pokémon Master is. It is known that Pokémon are creatures, who are similar due to their cell structures. Some keep Pokémon as pets, while others capture them inside Poké Balls. However, some are dangerous, which is why licensed trainers and breeders can handle them. To become a trainer, one must take a half-day training session and complete a test. Only then a trainer has a license and can buy Poké Balls. The Pokémon can evolve in a short time, though it is not known the source of this ability. Only the elite trainers can join the League, which are known as Pokémon Masters. One week later, Pikachu is sad as it is on a leash, while Ash detects a Pidgey and sneaks on it. Once close, Ash orders Pikachu to attack, but it is gone, so Ash gets swept by Pidgey's Gust. At Viridian City, Ash chases Pikachu, who dodges. Ash remembers Pikachu is supposed to be stubborn and hardest to train, so believes he already has beaten Gary and why Pikachu should be his partner. He places some food, luring Pikachu and capturing it. However, Pikachu electrocutes it. The police comes, so Ash gives his Pokédex. The police reads he started his journey, but warns to handle Pikachu. Suddenly, Gary appears. Gary warns that Ash dragged Pikachu on a leash, but Ash responds to give any criticism, as his Pikachu is much better than Gary's Pokémon. However, Pikachu electrocutes Ash. Gary tells that trainers are valued by how many Pokémon they have, though Ash has just one. Gary shows he already has six Poké Balls and taunts Ash, as he has none. Ash is angered, but even more seeing Pikachu sleeping. At night, Ash dreams about Delia and May, who supported him at the start. Later, Ash tries to get Pikachu into the Poké Ball, who refuses. Ash sees it does not have to go into the Poké Ball, but asks to be good friends. Pikachu, once more, electrocutes him. Suddenly, a woman appears on her bike, who immediately rushes to Pikachu, then sees its trainer. She sees that she does not want an electric-type Pokémon. The woman is Misty, who also wants to be a pro trainer. It is known from 1000 applicants, only 200 pass the test to become pro trainers, from which only 10 remain at the League. Misty replies he does not look like a pro trainer, then rides off. Ash sees Pikachu is gone, who tries to follow Misty. It encounters a Spearow and electrocutes it. However, that Spearow calls on many more, who attack Pikachu. Ash finds Pikachu and scares the Spearow away. Ash sees Pikachu's health is nearly at zero, so goes to the Pokémon Center, but a Fearow tracks him. Fearow attacks Ash, who tries to defend Pikachu. He goes on Misty's bike, who wonders what is that "idiot" up to. Despite the storm, Fearow and Spearow poke Ash, who continues towards the Pokémon Center, promising he'll protect Pikachu. The Fearow dives to attack, but Pikachu jumps and electrocutes Fearow, paralyzing it. Ash throws the Poké Ball, catching the Fearow. Ash is glad he caught his first Pokémon, but sees Pikachu fainted. At the Pokémon Center, Ash is glad Pikachu is healed and takes the leash off. He wonders what name would suit it, but get chased by Misty away. Gallery Category:The Electric Tale of Pikachu chapters